


One Piece PETs: Day Out With Papa

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [114]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kuina and Hanako spend the day with Zoro. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Day Out With Papa

**One Piece PETs: Day Out With Papa**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This nutty series belongs to the equally nutty Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

"Kuina?" Robin called.

 

"Yes, Mama?" asked a two-year old Nico Kuina.

 

"What do you feel like doing, today?"

 

"I don't know," Kuina answered. "Maybe read a little."

 

Robin looked outside and saw the sunny sky.

 

"Kuina, it's such a nice day out, today," she told her. "don't you want to go outside?"

 

The little Crane/Tiger Cub Child shook her head.

 

"Nope," she answered.

 

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

 

"Yep."

 

Robin sighed in exasperation.

 

"Well, that's too bad," she spoke up. "You're going outside. I don't want you to become a shut-in."

 

"But Mama--"

 

"No buts, young lady," Robin told her, sternly. "now march your tuccus outside."

 

Kuina pouted before walking out on deck and she shielded her eyes a bit at the sunlight.

 

"Too bright...!" she squeaked.

 

Then, she saw Zoro and her brother, Hanako, lifting weights.

 

 _'Papa and Hanako are busy training,'_ Kuina thought. _'I bet that they don't have time for me.'_

 

   At that moment, Robin came outside...and she spotted Zoro training with Hanako. Next, she spotted Kuina, sitting by her lonesome. Almost immediately, the Crane Woman had an idea.

 

"Oh, boys!" she called, getting their attention.

 

"Yeah, Mom?" Hanako asked.

 

"What's up, Robin?" asked Zoro.

 

"I think it would be a nice idea if you spent the day with little Kuina," Robin answered, gesturing to her daughter, who blinked at them.

 

 _'What's Mama up to, now?'_ Kuina asked, mentally. _'I just know that I'm not gonna like this.'_

 

"Uh...Mom?" Hanako asked. "Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

 

"No, it cannot." Robin answered. "And Zoro, don't you try and weasel you're way out of this, either."

 

 _'Shit.'_ the Tiger Man mentally cursed.

 

"Anyway," Robin started. "I think it'd be good for you to spent some time together. After all, Kuina needs closure."

 

 _'Please don't agree with her,'_ Kuina mentally begged. _'Please don't agree with her!'_

 

"Fine," Zoro complied.

 

 _'Nooooooooes~!!!'_ cried Kuina, mentally, as she had a look of dread on her face.

 

"Kuina, stop that," Robin said. "you're spending time with your father and your brother."

 

"No way!" cried Kuina. "I don't wanna!"

 

The little Crane/Tiger Cub tried to make a break for it. Keywords being "tried to".

 

"Seis Fleur!!"

 

   All of a sudden, six wings sprouted out of Kuina and bound her. Robin walked over to her daughter, picked her up, and brought her over to Zoro and Hanako.

 

"Here you are," she spoke as she put Kuina in her father's lap. "play nice."

 

Kuina only frowned.

 

"Ah, c'mon, Kuina," Hanako told her as he ruffled her hair. "I promise you that we're gonna have lots of fun!"

 

Kuina still frowned and she even crossed her arms.

 

"The silent treatment, huh?" Hanako inquired.

 

Kuina nodded, still frowning.

 

"Fine," Zoro sighed. "You leave me no choice."

 

At that instant, he started to tickle Kuina, causing her to laugh.

 

"AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! OKAY, I GIVE! PAPA, I GIVE!!!"

 

Zoro ceased his tickling.

 

"No fair," Kuina panted. "You play dirty."

 

"Let me tell you something about us pirates, Kuina," started Zoro. "all of us play dirty."

 

"That's right," Hanako agreed. "get used to it."

 

Kuina pouted at this.

 

"You know what?" Zoro asked. "Why don't we go out for ice cream?"

 

Hearing that caused Kuina to perk up a little.

 

"Okay!" she chirped.

 

"Aha!" Hanako exclaimed. "There's the smile!"

 

Kuina covered her smile with her wings; Zoro chuckled and petted her head.

 

"Come on," he said. "let's go."

 

   Kuina smiled a bit at her father, before she took his paw. With that, he, Kuina, and Hanako went into town to go buy ice cream. As they left, Robin watched with a smile on her face.

 

 _'Glad to see my little plan worked.'_ she thought.

 

*****Meanwhile, in town*****

 

The Tiger Man and his two cubs walked through town, looking for an ice cream vendor.

 

"There's one!" Hanako pointed out.

 

Zoro and Kuina looked in the direction that Hanako was pointing and spotted an ice cream vendor.

 

"Nice," Zoro grinned. "what flavor do you two want?"

 

"I want mint-n-chip," Kuina answered.

 

"Chocolate chip, for me," added Hanako.

 

"Okay," Zoro spoke.

 

They walked over to the ice cream vendor.

 

"Three ice cream cones, please," Zoro told the vendor.

 

"Sure thing, bud," the vendor answered. "what flavors would you like?"

 

"Mint-n-chip, chocolate chip, and rocky road for me."

 

"Coming right up!"

 

The vendor scooped mint-n-chip ice cream, placed it on a cone, handed it over to Zoro who gave it to Kuina.

 

"Thank you," she spoke up before taking a lick of the sweet treat. "Mmmm~! Yum!"

 

Next, the vendor scooped out chocolate chip ice cream for Hanako, placed it on a cone, and gave it to the Tiger/Crane Hybrid Man.

 

"Thanks, pal," Hanako spoke as he began to savor his cold treat...until, he yelped and held his head. "Brain freeze!!"

 

 _'Amateur.'_ thought Zoro as he took his ice cream cone from the vendor and licked it, too.

 

"AGH!!" he cried as he held his head. "BRAIN FREEZE!!!"

 

Kuina glanced up at her father and brother as she licked her ice cream. Soon, she giggled a little.

 

"What're you laughing at, shrimp?" Zoro asked.

 

"Nothing," Kuina smiled, innocently.

 

   Zoro smiled and gently patted her head. Kuina giggled again and even Hanako laughed a little. At that instant, the Roronoa/Nico family moved on to their next destination. Right now, they are at the park and, as usual, Kuina played in the sandbox, by herself.

 

Hanako squatted down next to her, watching her play and Kuina looked up from her sandcastle to see her brother.

 

"Hi, Hanako." she greeted.

 

"Hey," Hanako greeted back. "how come you're playing by yourself?"

 

"I didn't think you'd wanna play with me," Kuina answered.

 

"Why would you think that I don't wanna play with you?" asked Hanako. "Because I'm older than you?"

 

Kuina nodded.

 

"So?" Hanako asked. "You're my little sister, Kuina. It doesn't matter what you think, I'll always play with you."

 

Kuina smiled a little.

 

"Thank you, Hanako." she said.

 

"No problem," Hanako replied as he pet her head.

 

At that point, he got into the sandbox with the Crane/Tiger Hybrid Girl.

 

"You know what I think this sandcastle needs?" Hanako asked before he put a little feather on top. "A flag."

 

"It's perfect!" chirped Kuina. "Thanks, Hanako!"

 

"You're welcome, little sis!"

 

Zoro sat on a bench, watching his son and daughter.

 

 _'Good to see them having fun,'_ he thought. _'I guess Robin was right. Taking Kuina out for some fresh air was a good idea, after all.'_

 

Seconds later, he yawned and stretched his arms.

 

"Might as well take a nap while they're playing," he spoke up.

 

   With that, he soon nodded off. During that time, Kuina and Hanako still played in the sandbox. Hanako helped her make an even bigger sandcastle, about six feet high, with little holes for windows, feathers for flags, and a discarded crayon box for a drawbridge.

 

"Thank you, Hanako!" beamed Kuina. "It's beautiful!"

 

"No problem, Kuina!" replied Hanako. "Anything for my sis!"

 

   Kuina smiled and she hugged Hanako. The Hybrid Man knelt down and hugged his sister back. Though, their happy moment was cut short by Zoro's loud snoring.

 

"Ah, come on, Dad," Hanako muttered.

 

"Papa," pouted Kuina. "So loud."

 

Hanako sighed.

 

"Oh, well," he spoke. "It's Dad. What did you expect?"

 

"That's true." agreed Kuina.

 

In that instant, a mischievous grin appeared on Hanako's face.

 

 _'Oh, boy...'_ thought Kuina.

 

Hanako crept over to his father...holding a black marker.

 

 _'Man, this is too easy!'_ he thought.

 

Kuina promptly covered her eyes.

 

 _'I can't watch!'_ she thought.

 

Instantly, Zoro grabbed Hanako's arm.

 

"Nice try, son."

 

"D'OH!!!" cried Hanako.

 

Kuina gasped quietly as she watched.

 

 _'I knew it...!'_ she thought.

 

"What were you gonna do with that marker, son?" Zoro asked with a smirk.

 

"Uh..." Hanako answered. "Nothing...?"

 

 _'Uncle Usopp lies better than big brother!'_ Kuina mentally exclaimed.

 

Zoro snickered as he stood up.

 

"Well, I think I know what I'm gonna do with this marker," he replied, and suddenly, a dreaded expression appeared on his son's face.

 

"Oh, no," Hanako muttered.

 

"Oh, yes," Zoro answered.

 

"No."

 

"Yes."

 

"No!"

 

"Yes!"

 

"NO!!!"

 

*****A few minutes later*****

 

Hanako is walking with Zoro and Kushina...with an ink mustache.

 

"And that is why you don't try to draw on Papa's face," noted Kuina. "Right, Papa?"

 

"You got that right, Kuina." Zoro grinned.

 

Kuina giggled while Hanako groaned.

 

"Good thing the marker's not permanent," he muttered.

 

   Anyhoo, the Roronoa/Nico family continued to enjoy the rest of their day. By now, Kuina had gotten a bit tired, so Zoro decided to carry her on his shoulders.

 

"Thank you, Papa," she told him.

 

"No problem," Zoro smiled.

 

Kuina yawned.

 

"I'm getting kinda tired," she spoke up.

 

"Wanna head back to the ship?" asked her father.

 

"No!" Kuina answered. "Not now! I just started to enjoy myself!"

 

Zoro chuckled.

 

"I see," he responded. "We'll stay out a little longer then."

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered.

 

"Hey, look over there!" Hanako chimed in. "That guy's doing portraits!"

 

"Papa, can we take one?" Kuina asked.

 

"I don't see why not," Zoro answered.

 

So, they went to go and get their picture taken.

 

"This is gonna be great!" Kuina smiled.

 

"Smile!" said the photographer.

 

That's just what she and Zoro did.

 

***Click!***

 

"Very good!" the photographer praised. "That'll be 200 berries, please."

 

"Here you go, bud," Zoro replied as he paid him.

 

"Thank you!" the photographer smiled. "Have a pleasant day!"

 

"We will!" replied Kuina as she, Zoro, and Hanako left.

 

Next, Kuina yawned again.

 

"Do you wanna go back to the ship now, Kuina?" Hanako asked.

 

"Mm..." Kuina nodded as Zoro carried her in his arms.

 

"Okay, we'll go back." spoke Hanako.

 

Kuina smiled as she rested her head on her dad's chest.

 

 _'Too hard.'_ she thought. _'Mama's chest is softer...but...Papa's arms are warm, too.'_

 

Kuina sighed, feeling content.

 

*****Later*****

 

" _We're back!_ " Zoro called in Japanese.

 

" _Welcome home,_ " Robin greeted in Japanese. " _how was your day?_ "

 

Soon, she saw Kuina in Zoro's arms and she smiled.

 

" _Oh, my little one's all tuckered out,_ " she whispered as she gently pat Kuina's head.

 

   Zoro and Hanako chuckled. Kuina yawned and Robin then took her into her arms. Kuina groaned in her sleep as her mother took her to her room. Robin even hummed to her a bit as she carried her. Once she arrived at Kuina's room, she entered, placed the Cub Child in her bed, tucked her in, and kissed her on her forehead.

 

" _Sleep well, my child,_ " she said in Russian.

 

   Kuina smiled in her sleep. At that moment, Robin walked out and closed the door. In her bed, Kuina slept peacefully, dreaming of the many fun adventures she would have with her father.

 

Robin was right. She needed to get out, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me a while back.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy.:D


End file.
